With Love
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: this is the sequel to my story My Version of New Moon
1. My answer is

**Ok here is the sequel to my story, My Version of New Moon. Hope you like it. You need to read the other story to keep up with this one. Also check out my contest The After Breaking Dawn Contest.**

"_will you marry me?"…_

Oh my goodness. Edward is asking him to marry me?! Of course I wanted to. I probably looked like an idiot just sitting here staring. Quick bella, say something.

"Yes. YES!!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me tight. Then he sat down and pulled a small little black box out of his pocket. I hope he didn't spend to much, but knowing him, he probably did.

He opened it and I gasped. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. **(ring on profile)** It was a gold band with 5 diamonds going across, and a beautiful design on it.

He slipped it on to my left ring finger where it would stay forever. It fit perfectly.

"It was my mother's ring. She wanted me to give it to my wife. It was here dying wish. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, edward, it's so beautiful" I exclaimed and he smiled bigger than I had ever seen. "I wish I could have met your mom, she sounds wonderful."

"she was, you remind me a lot of her." He said smiling "You both are so kind to others, espessially those who don't deserve it. You are perfect I love you."

" I love you too. Did you all plan this?" I asked

"Well, it was Edward's idea, but I got everyone to go along with it." Angela said shyly.

"Thank you so much Ang!" I said to her. She really was a great friend. She would defiantly be one of my Maids of Honor.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad I got to share this experience with you!" I said

EPOV:

She said yes. SHE SAID YES!! I am so happy.

"_Look at bella she's so happy. I guess im glad, she is my friend after all." _ Jessica's thoughts flooded my mind. Wow she was being nice.

"_I don't see how bella is fooled by that male hoe bag. I bet he goes around banging girls everywhere. I just don't see how she can be happy with him. She must be though, look at that smile. I guess I should show my support." _Mike thought. Wow, is all I can say to that.

"Congrats man" Ben came up behind me and shook my hand.

"Thanks. For everything. If it wasn't for you and Angela, all of Bella's friends wouldn't be here. Well, except Lauren, but she and Tyler are kind of a package deal." I said laughing

"Yea, no one really likes her." He said laughing as well.

"Yea she isn't very friendly." I said and looked over at bella who was surrounded by all the girls looking at her ring.

I am so glad she likes it.

APOV:

OMG!!!!!!!!! Ahhh Bella, said yes and now we have so much wedding planning to do! I know at first she will say that she doesn't want a big wedding, but I will convince her, I know know it. Get it, I know it. Hahahahhahha I crack myself up, FOCAS ALICE!

"Bella, it's beautiful." I told her and she smiled brightly at me.

BPOV:

We were about to pull into my drive way, and we decided it would be best to tell Charlie now.

"are you nervous love?" edward asked running his thumb over my ring while he was holding my hand.

"a little" I admitted "are you"

"No, I think he kind of see's it coming, and he doesn't want to do anything to upset you." He said and kissed my hand before he got out to open my door.

"ready" he asked. I just nodded my head and we started to walk through the front door

"Hey dad, we're here. Can we talk to you?"

"Sure bells, whats on your mind?"

"Well see, ummm, me and edward, are…engaged" I said barley keeping my voice

"I see" Charlie said but I could tell he was acting, he was worse than me.

"am I missing something?" I asked

"Bells, I already know. Edward came last night while you were asleep and asked my blessing." He said chuckling

"You did?" I said turning to edward.

"Of course, I knew you would want your dad's blessing, and I feel better that he accepted us too."

"Thank you" I whispered and leaned into kiss him. Charlie cleared his throat and we laughed.

"So you're not mad?" I asked Charlie

"No I'm not mad Bells. I'm just glad that you found someone who will love you as much as you love them. Even though you're young, I know you won't turn out like me and René." He said.

"do you think mom will be mad?" I asked

"Yes, but she will accept it. She loves you very much Bella."

"I know, I love her, and you, too."

**Ok thanks guys, don't worry, the friendship with Jake will come in this story.!**


	2. To the dresses!

Hey guys, thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews!!! They made my day! Btw, I'm a beta reader now!

Wow, I can't believe I'm getting married. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic, but shocked. I sooooo didn't see that coming. Well last night at least. I lay in bed, and I knew he knew I had just woken up because he started rubbing my head, but was letting me think.

"Good Morning, fiancé." I said with a smile as I turned over to give him a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." He said with a big smile on his face.

"so what's on the agenda today?" I asked hoping not much so we could do something together.

"well, alice said she wanted to take you to look at some wedding dresses." He said with pity in his eyes. Damn, was I really that bad that he felt bad for letting alice take me? It's not that I don't like spending time with alice, it's just that I don't like her spending money on me.

"Okay, what time" I said glumly.

"about an hour, so you better go get ready and I'll make you breakfast." He said and kissed my forehead.

I showered and got ready and the whole time I could smell the delicious breakfast coming from the kitchen. Why must he be good at everything?

When I walked into the kitchen it hit me full force and suddenly I was starving. He had made me eggs, bacon, and French toast.

"This looks wonderful, thank you very much." I said to him as I sat in my chair. He sat the plate of delicious looking breakfast in front of me and I dug in. I saw him looking at me and immediately got self-conscious.

"What?" I asked him thinking something was on my face or anything that could be embarrassing.

"Nothing, you just beautiful." He said. I'm sure I was the color of a fire truck by now.

He reached over to stroke my cheek. "Nothing to be embarrassed about love." He smiled kindly and lovingly at me.

Everyone at school thinks I am just with Edward because of his looks or money. But that's not it at all, moments like this are. When we can just be open. He has the most beautiful heart and soul of anyone I know, and that is what I love him for.

I heard his phone buzz and he answered it. "hey alice, yes shes almost ready" he said with a chuckle "yea, 15 minutes, okay bye."

"she said she will be here in 15, but we both know she won't last that long so it will be more like 5." He said laughing.

"ok, thanks sweetheart." I said and kissed him

"You know something, im kind of looking forward to dress shopping." Right when I said that, alice burst through the door.

"Oh Bella, the dress you picked is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you dare tell me Alice. I want to get the full effect of looking at all of them!" I said

"Of course Bella, what kind of sister do you think I am?" we all smiled at the word _sister. _

"A very hyper one, now come on." I told her laughing. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Be safe." He kissed me

"Love you." I whispered

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Me and alice walked out to her Porsche and I asked her "alice, we haven't even graduated yet, whats the big hurry?"

"because summer is the most popular time for weddings, and we have to look before all of the good dresses are taken." She explained

"Oh ok." I said as I opened the door and jumped a little when I say Rose and Esme in the back seat.

"Hi Bella" they both said.

"hey, thanks for coming"

"Oh, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" esme gushed

"thanks." I laughed

We pulled into some bridal shop in port angels about 30 minutes later and walked in. I started walking around looking at all of the dresses.

They would come up to me and ask if I liked the one they were holding and I would either say yes or no. The ones I said yes to, they gave me to try on.

When I had a whole stack so high I could barely see, I started to go over to the dressing room and I gasped. There it was, my perfect dress.

It was a beautiful halter dress. It had a lacy pattern going all over it and I was beautiful. **(link on profile) **

"Alice come and see this one!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Bella, it's so beautiful!" all three of them gushed

"is this the one Alice?"

"YES!!! Hurry go try it on!!!" she screamed. We got the sales lady to get my size and I rushed off the the dressing room to try it on.

The smooth fabric felt wonderful and I looked even better. I opened the door and showed them the dress.

When I came into view, all three of their mouths dropped.

"do you like it?" I asked twirling, being extra careful not to fall.

"Bella, you look stunning." Rose said.

"Thanks." I turned to alice "This is it, this is the one."

"Excellent" she said as I went to change. We went up to the counter and paid. As we were walking out I put my hand in the air like a super hero and yelled "TO THE BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES!"


	3. THE PLANNER DOSNT COUNT!

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews :)**

"Well bella, since we are going to look at the bridesmaids dresses after umm _we _eat, who is going to be your bridesmaids?" Rosalie asked me.

Hum I really haven't thought about that. Well that's good, at least Alice doesn't know either.

"Well, I guess my bridesmaids will be You, Jessica, Angela, and Esme" I said and her and Esme glowed in happiness.

"What about me!" Alice screeched. "You are just going to dump me!!"

"Well, first of all Alice, I'm not you girlfriend because I don't swing that way. And second of all, of course you will be in my wedding."

"THE PLANNER DOSNT COUNT BELLA!"

"Well Alice your not just the planner, you're my maid of honor." I said smiling.

"Oh bella, do you really mean it?!"

"Of course alice, you're my best friend." I said and grabbed her in a huge hug. That was very difficult considering she was jumping up and down at almost an in-human speed.

When she finally calmed down she said "why don't you call Angela and Jessica so they can help look for the dresses?"

"Ok" I said and pulled out my cell phone. I called them both and they said they would meet us at the dress shop in 40 minutes which gave me plenty of time to eat.

We walked into the restaurant and there was a male waiter who surprisingly favored_ all_ _of_ us. I ordered a medium salad and lemonade.

It felt weird with all of them staring at me, so I ate quickly. We drove over to the dress shop and waited for Jess and Ang.

"Bella!!" Jessica screamed when they pulled up and ran over to give me a hug. "Thank you so much!!" he and Angela both screamed.

"You're welcome" I laughed "Now let's go look for your dresses." I said smiling.

"Alice, what are you going to get for your dress?" I asked her while everyone else was running around the store.

"I'm going to get the same as everyone else just in a lighter blue." She said

"Oh ok. I really love the colors for the wedding by the way. Dark blue and topaz are perfect!"

"I knew you would, and trust me, so will Edward" she grinned wickedly

I just laughed and then everyone called us over to look at the dress they found. I gasped when I saw it. It was almost as beautiful as my wedding dress

It had thin straps and it came down just low enough. (Link on profile)

We all agreed that it was the one and went to go pay.

"Do you guys think you can meet us at the Port Angeles mall next Wednesday?" Alice asked Jessica and Angela. "We still need to look for jewelry." She explained

"Yea, that sounds great." They said, finally starting to get comfortable with her.

We all drove home talking about our progress today and I warned them to block their minds when we were close to the house.

We pulled up to the house and before I could even register what was happening, Edward had me in his arms and on his bed.

"I missed you" he whispered

"I missed you too baby"

He leaned down and kissed me with love.

He held me in his arms for about half an hour and I started to get tired. I got up to go change and crawled back in bed and he started humming my lullaby.

I whispered I loved him and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Don't freak but

_Hey Guys!!! Ok once again that you for your unyielding support!!! Haha the other day in gym, we had to run bleachers and I completely missed a step and almost fell flat on my face haha. Yea idk, but I felt like sharing that. my friend thought that was really funny. And also I want to cle_

APOV:

"_so edward, why are you with poor, ugly Bella when you could be with me?" the girl had edward backed into a corner. Of course he could easily escape, and that would mean hurting her. "Jessica, I love bella, get off of me." Edward said through clenched teeth._

That bitch!! I can't believe she would do that to Bella!! I glanced over at Bella who could clearly tell something was wrong because I had on my mad face while we were shopping, and that hardly ever happens!

"Alice…what's wrong?" she asked cautiously. I have to tell her but it will break her fragile little human heart. No Alice, she needs to know.

"Ok Bella, promise not to freak out…" I said but I knew that was impossible, I mean I would if someone was trying to steal my man.

"I promise Alice." She said eyeing me extra carefully now.

"I had a vision that…Jessica was going to try to convince Edward to leave you. You know that he never would right?" I said the last part quickly because I could see the moisture in her eyes.

"Of course I do Alice, but why would she do that, I thought we were friends!" she said trying to keep her promise and not earn stares from others in the food court.

I leaned over and gave her a tight hug and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Bella. I have a plan" I said with a evil smile.

"you do" she said and looked up sniffling, then blushed as she realized she broke her promise. I patted her shoulder to tell her it was ok.

"Yes. Ok you know how she and Angela are going to spend the night tonight?" I asked and she nodded "well, she is going to try and do it then and all we have to do is warn edward, video tape it, then air it at school Monday for everyone to see what a slut she is.

BPOV:

Alice's plan was brilliant. It was about 5:30 on Saturday and they would be over at 7. That gives us plenty of time since I was with Alice.

We rushed home and I had to admit, I was a little nervous about telling Edward. I mean, knowing him, if he did it, he would beat himself up afterwards.

"Whats wrong Bella?" alice asked me.

"Nothing really, I just know edward either wont go along with this, or he will feel terrible afterwards." I said glumly.

"Bella, can you see the future, no you can't, so trust me on this." She said happily.

"Ok alice, but if he does, I am holding you personally responsible." I joked

We walked up the steps to the house and we called out for Edward.

"Hello love" he said as he came over and kissed me.

"Edward, I never thought that I would say this, but I need you to let Jessica hit on you tonight."…


	5. does she not love me?

Hey, sorry the last chapter was so short:( but this one is longer so that's good haha.

EPOV:

What?! She wants me to let Jessica hit on me? Does bella not love me anymore? Oh no, what did I do, I don't remember anything I did wrong. Did alice have a vision of Tanya coming and Bella took it the wrong way? I need to freakin know!!

I tried to get a read on alices thoughts, but she was singing im playing with my baby bumble bee.

"Bella, love, I swear whatever I did for you to not love me anymore, you can tell me and I will fix it." I said in a desperate voice. I needed her!

"Edward what are you talking about?" her tone questioning my sanity.

"well, don't you want me to let Jessica hit on me because you are mad at me for some reason?"

She laughed her beautiful laugh and replied sweetly "Edward, don't be silly. Ok look, Alice had a vision that Jessica would hit on you. But, we have a plan. We are going to video tape her then show it to the school on Monday so everyone will know what a slut she is."Bella said, revenge ringing in her every word.

"Ok love, I'm in." I said, I had been wanting to pull a prank on Jessica ever since we moved here.

"Seriously?" she looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously." I told her then grabbed her in a giant hug.

We planned the rest of the night and were practically bouncing out of excitement, a bad habit we have picked up from Alice.

Finally the doorbell rang and I got up to go get it.

"Hey Edward" Angela said shyly.

"Hello Angela" I replied

"Hey Edward" Jessica said in a attempt to sound seductive, but it sounded like she swallowed a spike from those earrings at Hot Topic. Then she winked at me, but it took me a minute to figure that out because it looked like she had a twitch in her eye instead.

"Jessica." I said curtly and she was miffed by that. it was quite amusing.

"Well Edward, up to you and_ Bella's _room." Alice said while hurrying me out.

I got up to my room and I started thinking about Bella. when we first met each other she thought I hated her. I hated what she did to me, but I could never hate someone so perfect. Bella is the all around greatest person I have ever met, and by some miracle she loves me back.

I remember how I was before Bella, and I never want to go back to that. I was always ashamed of myself, I thought I was a monster, but Bella has taught me different.

I glanced over at the clock and I didn't realize it was already 8 and Alice said she would come up at 8:07. I really hate to do this, but she has it coming. I really don't see why she can't see that me and Bella are made for each other. Jealousy is a terrible emotion. I remember feeling it when Mike, Tyler and Eric all asked Bella to prom last year. I never want to feel it again, and hopefully I won't have to.

Ok time to go. I jumped off my bed and started walking at a human pace to the door, just in case she came early.

I was walking down the hallway, could sense her behind me. He blood was still appealing, but I think with it being her, it lost A LOT of the attraction to her blood. I barley registered 2 manish hands (but I knew it was Jessica) pushing on my back, although she was probably using all of her strength.

In a attempt to act human, I shoved myself against the wall to make her think she pushed me. I heard alice downstairs tell angela she would be right back, and bella will stay with her.

I could see Alice, but I doubt Jessica could. She had the video camera and gave me the go ahead.

"So Edward, why are you with poor ugly Bella, when you could be with me?" she said and tried to kiss me but I pushed her of.

"I love Bella, Jessica. Now get off of me." I said through clenched teeth.

"JESSICA!!!" Angela and Bella shrieked.

"Edward, why are you hitting on me? You are getting married to Bella" she said trying to cover it up.

"Not a chance bitch, we saw the whole thing." Bella said.

Jessica looked humiliated and ran from the house not even bothering to get her stuff.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Angela exclaimed. "I thought she was our friend."

"It's okay Angela, it's not your fault." I said

She just smiled shyly and muttered a thanks. Bella gave me a look and I realized I must of accidently dazzled Angela.

"Well girls, do you mind if I have a moment with Bella?" I asked, sweetness dripping from my voice.

Alice was about to object but Angela said "of course" and grabbed Alice's hand and ran downstairs. Bella looked at me questioningly but walked over to me.

I scooped her up in a big hug and said "I love you"

"I love you too." She said looking into my eyes. Well I guess I should tell her now.

"Bella, you know I love only you right."

"Yes…" she said confused

"Well, remember our friends from Denali?"

"Yes." She said realizing I was talking about the family of female vampires who were also "vegetarians".

"Well, they are coming in town in a couple of days to visit, and Tanya can be a bit…forceful." I said hesitating on the last word

"As in she likes you?" Bella asked

"Yes love, but please don't let her get to you."I requested.

"Ok, I'll try." She said and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Ok, you better get back before Alice kills me." I said laughing at the thought of the pixie attacking me.

"K, love you"

"Love you too." I said as she walking over to the stairs.


	6. It's my food!

_A/N: hey thanks for all of the awesome reviews:) ok um you know how I said that Bella and Jake would be friends? Ok don't worry, Jake will still fall for Bella, and they will be friends, but Bella won't fall for Jake, that would be too hard for me to write sorry if you wanted that.:(_

BPOV:

It has been about 6 months since the Jessica incident. We graduated last week and it feels so weird to not have to go to school. Every time I think about that video for Jessica I crack up laughing…

_Me and alice took our seats at our normal desk in study hall when they show us the announcements on the TV. Jessica strode in and glared at us, but little did she know things were about to get much worse._

_The announcements started and soon a video popped up of Jessica attacking Edward then getting rejected._

_The look on her face when she saw that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Her eye's bulged half way out of her head and she turned redder than me on my worst day. I didn't think that was possible._

_She ran out of class just like she ran out on Saturday. At first I felt bad, but then I remembered what she was going to do._

Just like normal, when I finished imagining it, I laughed. I was actually surprised Edward even went along with that. he gives me so much and what do I have to offer him in comparison.

"Bella, you should be asleep, what are you laughing at?" he asked as we cuddled in my small bed.

"I was thinking about Jessica's face when we did that." I laughed and so did he.

"Edward"

"Yes, love"

"I want to do something for you. You always do so much for me and I feel like I hardly do anything."

"Love, you only risk your life every moment you are with me."

"Well, I'm not talking about that. Isn't there something you want me to stop complaining about or something?" I all but begged. I looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well, there is one thing." He started and I nodded for him to continue "Would you let me buy us a house for when we get married and no complain about the price?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do, I love you." I said as I leaned in to kiss him goodnight.

When I woke up in the morning I rolled over, but panicked when Edward wasn't there. I shot straight up and realized he was on my computer.

I got up and walked up behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder. He turned the chair so he could kiss me. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes I did. Watcha doin?" I said sounding like a little kid

"I just bought us a house, you want to see?"

"Sure." I said remembering my promise. I gasped when I saw the location. (house link on profile.)

"Edward, you know you can't live there, and soon I won't be able to either!."

"Love, don't worry, I have everything planned out and I will tell you as soon as you eat breakfast."

"So you really bought it?" I asked smiling. It was so happy we would move back to Arizona. The only difference this time is that I would be in the upper part of Paradise Valley.

"I did love" he said and grabbed me in a huge hug. "Now go eat breakfast then get dressed." He said swatting at my butt to tell me to hurry. I giggled, he had never done that before, but it was funny.

I took my shower and went downstairs to pour a bowl of cereal. Edward was sitting at the table smiling sweetly at me, but when he looked at my food, I could see his clear distaste. It was kinda funny.

"You want some?" I asked him and he gave me a stern look. "No thanks I'm full." he replied and smirked

"Then stop staring at my food." I said in a childish manner and he just laughed and kissed my forehead.


	7. an

**Hey guys, sorry it's just a authors note, but it is important. Im not getting very many reviews and it seems like you are losing interest in the story.**

**Please tell me what it is…does it need more drama? Romance? Action? Longer chapters?**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT IS SO I CAN FIX IT!!! **

**But, I won't update till I get at least 15 reviews sorry, but I need some inspiration**

**Also will you please please please please check out my contest. I posted a story with all the details:)**

**THANKS!!**


	8. Whoa baby!

A/n: ok I didn't get 15 but I guess I will still update. Thank you to those who did review :)

There is one problem, since Jessica turned out to be a total bitch, I need one more bride's maid, and I don't know who to pick.

"I don't have time for this!" I said to myself. Then I felt 2 cold arms wrap around me and I screamed loudly which caused him and Emmett to laugh hysterically.

"Yea, I'm just hysterical now why aren't you hunting?" I said a little too harshly and instantly felt guilty when hurt flashed on his face. I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

"Ok, break it up love birds!! Save it for the honeymoon! We don't want Eddie's pants to get too tight!" Emmett said and burst into hysterics when I blushed deep tomato red and Edward glared.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I'm just trying to think of who could be my bridesmaid." I said with a sigh. "I thought you and Emmett were going hunting."

"Alice called, she had a vision that you would fall and break your arm." He said with a smile. Geez, how clumsy could a person be!! He chuckled at my expression and kissed my forehead.

"Renee called, I guess she figured you would be with me, so you need to call her back."

"Ok. Thanks." I said as I walked over to get the phone off the wall. I listened to the phone ring 3 times then her warm familiar voice came on

"Hello"

"Hey Mom."

"Bella! Honey how are you?"

"I'm good. Edward said you called…" I said and there was an awkward silence…something was wrong. "Mom… what's wrong?" I said starting to panic and edward pulled me into his lap to help me calm down. Did Phil get hurt? Did Mom get hurt?

"Well… not _bad_" she said as she emphasized the last part.

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Ok Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm Pregnant…with triplets." She said.

The room started to spin, then it got really blurry. _Triplets… _then I blacked out.

EMMETT POV:

Oh SNAP!! Did not see that one coming. Poor Bella, she's getting married and her mom's having freakin triplets. I'm kinda glad I have never met Phil or I might have bad mental images.

Edward was carrying Bella over to the couch picked up the phone

"Rene, this is Emmett, edward's brother. Bella just passed out, I think it's because you gave her mental pictures she really didn't need of her mom and step dad, or at least that's why I would pass out. Ok well, better go check on Bells by!" I think I handled that pretty well, but apparently edward didn't think so because when I walked into the room he yelled "What the heck Emmett!!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." I said and gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes. He didn't seem fazed when he pinched the bridge of his nose like he always does when he is mad.

He just shook his head like a mad kindergarten teacher and walked back to sit by Bella.

EPOV:

He can be so stupid sometimes! But I love him. Crap I hear Charlie's cruiser. I don't think he has ever really talked to Emmett. Well this should be interesting.

I know Emmett heard it to so I said "Emmett, be good." And he just laughed and said "Yea, whatever."

I heard the door open, and then Charlie's thoughts bombarded me; _Holy Cow that brother of Edward's is huge! He looks like he just ate a bear or something!_

Ha! He had no idea, he actually just had 3.

BPOV:

"What's wrong with Bella?" I vaguely heard a frantic Charlie ask. Then I heard Edward and Emmett explain that I had a big surprise but I was fine and I could sense them all crowding around me. Geez I thought they wanted me to be better, not suffocate.

I felt my eyes flutter open. "Bella, don't scare me like that again!" Edward said when he grabbed me in a big hug. I hugged him back just as tight. How could this happen, after all those years of telling my mom to be careful. I mean, I know she is married but I'm 18 for crying out loud!! I can't have a baby sibling.

Then when I get changed, it will be hard to tell them bye. I won't get to see them grow up. I quickly shoved the thoughts aside.

"Bella, what happened, why did you pass out?" Charlie asked me. I looked at Edward, and he released his grip on me, but took my hand and squeezed it.

"Dad, sit down." I started and he listened with a cautious look on his face.

"Bella, are you pregnant." He said and Emmett once again burst into hysterics.

"How could she be pregnant, they haven't even done it!!" he said then laughed again.

"EMMETT!" Edward and I both yelled.

"What it's true!" he defended himself. I'm sure I was beet red right now.

"Oh. Well, that's um…good and well assuring." Charlie said with a shocked expression. He probably thought we did it every night or something. Yea, I wish.

"Well, _I'm_ not. Mom is…with triplets" I said sheepishly.

"What!!"

"Yea. That's why I passed out."

"Congrats big sis!" Emmett said and patted me on the back and I just groaned. This was going to be a _long_ summer.

A/N: ok I better get some reviews!!! Hahah also if you like We The King's first of all you are my new best friend lol and second on their myspace they asked if you could call your local radio station and put in a good word for Secret Valentine since it's starting to be on the radio!!!! WTK3 lol so yea tell me if you liked this chapter


	9. Goodbye

**A/N: guys, come on, please I really need reviews to motivate me…I need to know you actually like the story.**

BPOV:

Alice and I were sitting on my couch when I remembered my mom's doctor's appointment.

"Alice, are the baby's ok?" I said in a worried tone. She got that glassy look in her eyes like she did whenever she had a vision. She snapped out of it and smiled at me.

"Yes. Perfectly healthy, but your mom will have good news to tell you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Alice, what's on the agenda for wedding planning today?" I asked in a surprisingly cheerful tone. I guess I'm getting in to all this planning. I truly am grateful that Alice hasn't gone overboard on this and is letting me make my own decisions. I'm actually very proud of her.

"Well I thought today that we could go look at some places for the wedding. I have 3 I know you will absolutely love, but don't worry I won't tell you." She said smiling and jumping around like the hyper little lovable pixie she is.

"Alright, let's go get Edward so he can see them too. I suppose his opinion is important." She said with a laugh. "Would you like Rose to come as well? I understand if you don't but she said this morning she would like to."

I am really glad rose has finally warmed up to me. I learned she really is a nice and beautiful person on the inside as well. It's nice to have two sisters since I was an only child.

"Of course Alice." I said and smiled which she immediately returned. When we pulled up to the house I quickly got out of the front seat so rose could sit there and me and Edward could have the back seat. He climbed in with me and pulled me into his lap and kissed me hard. Of course with my silly human hormones I grabbed his hair in my fist and pulled him closer which only caused him to groan in my mouth.

"Hey!! Not in my new baby!" Alice yelled. She had just got this car and it was a Porsche. Nice, but completely _**ostentatious**__**considering it was bright yellow. Rosalie just snickered and tried to hide her laugh. Edward just ignored them and buried his head in my neck and inhaling. It's kinda funny when you think about it. When we first met, all he could think about was killing me, and now here we are, with me sitting in his lap on our way to go look at wedding ceremony venues.**_

_"**What are you thinking about love?" he asked while kissing down my neck. Before responding I looked around for the remote. One thing I liked about Alice's Porsche was that she had the screen built in like a limo has. **_

_**I found the remote and pushed the button for it to go up. Of course they could still hear everything we are saying, but the idea of privacy is nice.**_

_"**Just thinking about the first time I met you compared to now." I told him and he smiled gently at me. "Yes, it is quite different isn't it?"**_

_"**Yep. Do you know which wedding venue you like the best; I know you have seen them in Alice's head."**_

_"**Actually, I haven't, she has been blocking me." He said with a frustrated expression.**_

"I'm sorry." I said and kissed his neck softly which caused his arms to involuntarily tighten around my waist. Then he groaned and said it's time to get out. When we were all out of the car we started walking up to the place. It was a mansion probably built in the early 1800's and it was beautiful.

A young male came up to us and asked if he could help us with anything. I heard Edward growl quietly, but I doubt the man could hear him. I glanced up at him questioningly and he tapped his head letting me know it was his thoughts.

"Yes, I called a few hours ago to reserve time to tour the house." Alice said sweetly.

"Oh, you must be Alice."

"Yes, and this is the bride Bella, the groom Edward, and my sister Rosalie."

"Very nice to meet you all. I am Evan." He reached out and shook all of our hands and me, Alice, and rose all had to choke back a laugh when the man's face contorted in slight pain when he shook Edward's hand.

"Well, let's start the tour." He said with false happiness this time. Guess he got the message Edward was trying to send him with that "firm" hand shake. We started walking up the mansions front steps and already I knew this wasn't the place. It was beautiful, but kinda creepy.

I looked over at Edward and I could tell he thought the same thing. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie already knew, but it would be kinda weird if we just walked out while he was giving us the tour.

Finally after about an hour the tour was over and we were leaving. As we were walking out we all said "no" at the same time then laughed about it when Alice yelled "Jinks!"

The next place we went to was absolutely beautiful. It had a country look to it, yet not too much. It was surrounded by beautiful light green trees.

The main building had a wraparound porch that was painted white. Then off in the distance you could see a beautiful rustic barn and the place where the ceremony would be held.

We went on the tour and I knew right away it was perfect.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look around by your self's, just come get me when you need me." The tour guide told us.

"I and Rose are going to go look around ok." Alice said and left me and Edward together.

"Do you like it honey?" I asked

"It's perfect love." He said and kissed me sweetly but with passion.

"So Bella, what's the decision, Alice wouldn't tell me." Rose asked

"We both agree that it's perfect. Not what I would typically go for, but it's great."

"I think it' gorgeous!"Rose gushed

"Alice, what city are we in?"

"We are still in Forks."

"Really? Wow." I said. I'm glad we can keep it close to home. I looked over at Alice, but she had that look in her eyes again. I ran over to her and waited for her vision to be over.

"Edward get you phone, take my Porsche and take bella home, tell everyone I said to go hunting. Do not miss this call Edward! Try to get Bella to calm her down." Alice told Edward, who grabbed me by my waist and ran at an almost inhuman speed to the car.

"Edward, what's going on?!" I yelled once we were in and speeding off. He just glanced at me with a pained expression and I knew he wouldn't tell me till it was time to tell. Before I knew it I was in his arms and on the way to his room.

"Carlisle, get everyone to go hunting. Please meet Alice and Rose and they will explain everything." He said and Carlisle immediately had everyone leaving the house.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but Edward's phone rang and he practically shoved it in my face. He mouthed "René" so I would know who I was talking to.

"Hello"

"Bella honey, Bella I'm sorry, I love you so much!" René sobbed

"Mom, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Phil left me Bella; he said he can't have kids. He said he hate's them, and he hates me for having them! Bella, I'm so sorry but I can't raise 3 kid's by myself…please tell Charlie I love him, and I love you so much, please forgive me…goodbye Bella."…

**A/N: what do you think, some drama's getting started!!! Please please please review if you want to find out what happens!**


	10. WHAT!

A/N: ahhaah sorry for that cliffy!! Thanks for reviewing. Btw the link to the place they are getting married is on my profile. And I think I forgot to mention this before but they moved back to Phoenix.

What! Did she mean she was going to kill herself?! I felt Edward's grip tighten around my waist.

"Mom! No, please don't!" I yelled agony filling my every word.

"Bella, I can't live like this! I can't have 3 kids by myself! Even just one more I can't do."

"Mom you won't have to…me and Edward will raise them, just please don't do this!" I blurted out without thinking. But right now, my vampire problems don't matter. I have to save my Mom.

"Really Bella, you would do that for me?"

"Of course mom, just please don't do this."

"Ok, I'll try Bella." she said stubbornly. She said she would _try_ but I would have to make sure.

"Mom, will you come stay with us for a while? Please, I want to see you. I need to know your ok." I pleaded

"Bella, I don't know…" she said, tears and uncertainty filled her voice.

"Mom, please. If you don't come here I'm coming down to Phoenix." I said in a forceful tone.

"Fine Bella. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I can't even begin to explain how much better I feel already." She said with relief in her voice now.

"I love you Mom. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I will call the airport and get my ticket." She said. Edward whispered in my ear and told me he would get it.

"No mom, Edward just said he will pay for it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make a nescience of myself."

"I'm positive mom."

"Ok tell him I said thank you. Will you call me later with the details."

"Yea, I promise. I love you Mom. Please be good."

"I will, I love you to Bella, bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I took a deep breath, but I burst into tears and Edward wrapped his stone arms even tighter around me. I bet I sobbed for a good 3 hours before the flow of tears finally let up.

"Edward, I guess my vampire change will have to wait until the kid's are older, that is, if you are ok with us taking them."

"Bella, love do you honestly think I wouldn't want them?" he asked gently.

"No…I guess not."

"Ok then. Let's call alice over so she can look and see if everything goes as planned." He said and hugged me.

Man, talk about a rough day. I can't believe Phil would do such a thing. That doesn't sound like him at all. I really hope she will stick to her word. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a little pixie.

"Hey Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I saw that if I did, you would freak and not be able to help her over the phone." She said apologetically.

"Thanks Alice. Can you see if my Mom intends to actually come?"

"She does, I looked before I came over." She said with a sly smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I saw the kid's with you and Edward. But, what interested me the most was that you were a vampire. You were able to hold the kid's and intereact with them and everything!"

"WHAT!" Edward and I both shouted at the same time.

"I talked to Carlisle about it, and he said It was probably because Bella hate's blood so much now, she is able to resist it." Alice said happily.

Wow, I will actually be able to be a vampire and keep the kids. I wonder what it will be like, adopting the kids. Will they call us Mom and Dad? Will they love us?

Edward grabbed me in big hug and spun me around in the air.

"Bella, I am so happy right now, but also very sad." He said "I have always wanted kids, plus you getting to be with me forever. But I'm sad because of Rene, but don't worry, everything will be fine with her." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I really hope he was right…


	11. Jacob

I was so bored. Edward was out hunting with his whole family, Charlie would be at work till midnight, and all of my high school friends were doing something. What else is there for me to do? Oh! I will go down to La Push and invite Jake to the wedding. I haven't seen him in forever. Better call first.

He picked up on the 4th ring. "Hello" he said in his deep voice

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Bella! Hey, yea, sure come on over" he said a smile in his voice.

"Thanks. I'll be there soon."

I ran out of the house and jumped into my old rusty red truck. I need to remember to thank Jacob and his err…friends for helping with Victoria.

As I pulled up to Jacob's house I noticed he was already outside waiting for me. Man, he grew… a lot.

"Hey Bella!" he said as I got out of the truck.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Jake, thank you so much for helping with Victoria and Laurent. I really can't thank you enough." I told him earnestly.

"No problem Bells, normally I wouldn't go anywhere close to those leeches, but it was for you so…" he told me, with just a bit of hate for the Cullen's in his voice.

I just sighed, which didn't go un- noticed.

"Sorry Bella, but it's true." He said.

"No, actually, it's not, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my fiancé like that!" Uh oh… didn't mean to tell him like that…

"Your WHAT!" he said…or screamed

"Come on Jake, did you really not see that coming?" I said in a softer tone.

"Bella, you can't marry that…that thing!"

Oh hale no…

"Jake! Just shut up! It's not your life and I am an adult, I can make my own decisions! And don't call him that!"

"What else do you expect me to do Bella? Is he going to change you to?!"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he can't Bella! It's in the treaty, there will be another war if any of the Cullen's even bite another human! I guess the bloodsucker didn't tell you that." he said in a cold tone that most defiantly was not familiar to the Jake I know.

I turned on my heal and climbed into my truck, and speed away from Jake's house. Some trip that was. I started thinking about it, and I don't want there to be a war. I just can't risk losing someone I love for my own selfish reasons. The more I thought about it the harder I cried.

I hadn't realized that I had been driving so fast, because I was at my house already, with Edward's Volvo in the drive way. I jumped out of the cab of my truck and started running to my house as fast as I could without tripping.

As expected Edward was right by my front door, ready to catch me in his arms.

"Bella, love, what happened? I went hunting then Alice saw your future disappear and I got so worried. Were you with Jacob?"

"Yes." I answered weakly and clung to him.

"Bella, what's wrong."

What I was about to tell him would defiantly hurt me, but I had to do it. "Edward, I know about the treaty, I don't want there to be a war so…you can't change me." I said pain filling my voice.

"Bella, no. Do you honestly think a war is going to stop me from keeping you forever?" he asked me in a soft and gentle tone.

"But Edward-"

"No but's Bella. Look, you are upset let's go rest and we will talk about this later okay?" he asked and kissed my forehead. I just nodded and he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. He un folded my bed and tucked us both under the covers. He hummed my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: do you like it? I am thinking about doing a sequel to this one but idk. What do you think?


	12. Rene and the babies

A/N: hey guys, so I was wondering if I should do a sequel to this? Tell me what you think

"Bella! Hurry up and get dressed love. It's almost time to leave to pick up your mom from the airport." edward's sweet voice called to me while I was getting dressed and he was on the other side of my door.

"Okay okay, I'm getting ready!" I said back to him. I was so excited to see my mom. Today, just me and edward are going to the air port so we can all spend some time together and talk about the babies. I know Edward is very excited because he has told me on numerous occasions that he wishes he could have kid's of his own.

I quickly tugged on my new pair of skinny jeans (courtesy of Alice) and a shirt. I pulled open my door and almost ran into Edward, I thought he had gone downstairs.

"Careful love." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Let's go" I said and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

As we speed down the crowded highway Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. I sighed a happy sigh and leaned into his shoulder.

"Edward, you are excited about the babies right?"

"Of course love, you know how much I want kids."

"Ok. I was just making sure." I said with a smile.

We arrived at the air port and found my mom's gate just as she was getting off.

"MOM!!" I screamed with excitement and ran after her.

"BELLA!" she screamed and gave me a big hug.

After a few minutes of hugging I said "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" "Yes we were very afaid for you Rene" edward said sweetly.

"I'm so sorry for that, I really don't know what got into me." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it mom, I love you." I told her

"Oh, that doctor said that he made a mistake and I am not pregnant with triplets, just twins." She said

"Oh. Well, that is good I guess." I said with a laugh.

"Rene, would you like to get settled in or go out to lunch first" edward asked. "If it's okay with you, Bella thought it would be best if you stayed at our house. Of course, Bella will stay there as well." He said in a sweet voice and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well I'm starving because I couldn't eat the peanuts on the plane because I'm allergic, so is it alright if we eat first?"

"Of course. I'm starved too." Edward answered. I looked at him like he was crazy. He gave me a look that said I'll tell you later, so I let it go for now. He ran off to go get my mom's luggage and left us to talk for a minute while he was gone.

"Mom, I'm so happy you are here, I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Bella." she said and gave me a big hug.

"You girls ready?" Edward asked with a big smile as he walked up with her luggage. We both nodded walked to the car. I sat in the back with my mom and thankfully, Edward drove at a reasonable speed.

We reached the small diner that we were going to eat at and edward got out and opened the door for us.

Of course, just like any other day the waitress ogled Edward as she lead us to our seat. Edward noticed and he grabbed my hand and kissed my engagement ring. The look on her face was priceless. I thought her head would explode.

We sat down and ordered our drinks.

"Bella, Edward, are you sure you two are ready to raise _two _children? Even just one is a big responsibility even for older people. Please don't do this just because of me. There are plenty of adoption places I could go to…" my mom told us.

"Rene, I love Bella more than my own life. I know that raising 2 children will be stressful, but please don't worry that we will be like so many others." Edward told my mom with utter sincerity.

"But are you really sure…?"

"When Bella told me that she offered for us to take the babies, it was one of the happiest moments in my entire life. I am not supposed to be able to conceive children, so we know that we would someday adopt, and the fact that it is in the family is even better." Edward said.

"He's right mom. After I really thought about what I had told you, It was also one of the happiest moments of my life also." I told her.

"Ok. But, please if you change your mind's don't be afraid to tell me okay?"

"Okay mom, we promise."

You like?? Im thinking of also doing another story that is all human. If you want to know more about it ask me:)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm really sorry for the long time since I have updated, but I have been sick and really busy with my other story and school work.

I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible and I really hope you all like it.

Please don't hate me for the authors note lol. Also, If there are any artist who read this, if you would like to , I would be thrilled if you did some art for the story. Of course, I will give full credit to you. Also, it can be for My version of New Moon.

Thanks a ton,

Teamcullen-08


	14. Out when i get home!

**Sorry it's been so long guys!! Please forgive me:) I had this whole chapter typed and my computer didn't save it!!! Eddie's ooc in this chapter, but after all he is a man;)**

I woke up to a blinding light coming from my window. My eyes felt puffy and a little sore and it all came back to me. My fight with Jake… I feel really bad because he is a good friend, but I really don't know what to do.

I knew Edward was beside me so I groaned and said "What do I do edward? He's done so much for me, and then all of this happens!" I rolled over to face him.

"Love, right now I think all you can do is give him time, then try and sort this whole thing out." He said and gently stroked my face. I just sighed and leaned close to his face like I was about to kiss him but stopped a few centimeters from his lips and said "You know what I think?"

I could tell I had him because he just shook his head no. I could also feel him frozen beneath me (no pun intended). I chuckled a bit at my ability to dazzle him and said "I think you should distract me" in what I hope was a sexy voice. It must have been because he crushed his lips to mine the hardest he ever has.

He didn't ask permission like he normally does either; he just thrust his tongue into my mouth…not that I'm complaining. I bit down on his tongue slightly and he moaned into my mouth.

I tugged on his shirt and he got the message, so he rolled over so he was on top.

He gently pressed us together so all of us were touching. He grabbed my hips and we started grinding when my door flew open. Shit.

"What the hell Bella?!" screamed Charlie and Edward got off of me at an almost inhuman speed. Lucky, Charlie was too angry to notice…or unluckily I guess.

"D-Dad… I can explain!" I stammered.

"No Bella! You know the rules! He is not allowed in your room, I don't care if you're engaged!" he roared

"Charlie-"Edward started, but Charlie cut him off

"No! I said I don't want to hear it! Bella, if you chose to break my rules, then you can get out of my house. I expect your stuff to be gone by the time I get home." He said coldly and slammed my door.

I was shocked and I just sat there with a stunned/angered expression on my face. I turned to look at edward and he was wearing a pained expression.

"Bella, I'm so sorry love. I- I should have known better. I'm a mind reader and I have super sensitive hearing, how could I not have heard him?!"

I place a hand on his chest and it seemed to calm him down some.

"It's not your fault. You were…distracted." I said and laughed even after all of this. He smiled at me and Alice comes bursting through the door.

"Not to worry Bella! Just give him time." Alice sang in her musical voice.

"Did you see it?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I just know he will. I'm not stupid bella" she joked. That made me feel so much better. And if Charlie dosnt except us, then its his fault. I decided not to mope about it.

"So whats on the agenda for today alice?"

"Well… I know its kinda late in the engagement, but YOUR HAVING A ENGAGMENT PARTY!!!!!" she screamed.

Hmmm… and engagement party might be kinda fun. At least I will get to see all of my friends before I get changed and actually hang out with them. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun Alice!"

Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Really?" he asked

"Yea, don't you?" I said with a bit of hurt in my voice.

"Of course, I just don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to…"

Same old edward. "I really want to, this sounds like a lot of fun." I said with a smile and kissed him.

"And there is more Bella!" alice screeched excitedly.

"What?"

"It's a masquerade party!! But not one of the tacky ones, the ones like with fancy dresses and mask."

That acutully sounds like a lot of fun. I have always wanted to got to one of those. All the old fashion dresses and mask are so beautiful. "That sounds great Alice!"

"I knew you would like it." She said and giggled at her own joke. "We need to get started as soon as possible though." She said. To a normal person, this would take forever, but thankfully I have vampires to help me.

"what do we have to do first?" I asked while edward wrapped his arms around me.

"First we need to do the invitations or they won't make it to everyone in time"

"Alice, how many people are you planning on inviting?"

She grinned evily and said "About 1500, but only 1000 will show up."

"What?! I don't even know that many people!!"

"Well, I do and you will love them all. Most of them live in Forks. A lot of the kids from high school will be there." She explained.

"But what about the dresses and tux's and mask? Those get pretty pricy, what if people cant find them or afford them?"

"Thats why we are paying for the out fits as well." She said in a matter of fact voice. I was about to object, but she gave me a look that said "try me" so I backed down.

"Go get ready and we will leave to get the invitations made." She ordered. "Then Rose and Esme are going to meet us to go dress shopping."

"Is edward coming?" please say yes

"Yep."

"Kay, give me 30 minutes." I said and ran off to take my shower and get ready. As promised, 30 minutes later I came back to my room. "I'm ready." I said.

On our way out the door I went and grabbed a breakfast bar. I noticed edward's face was in a frown.

"Whats wrong?" I asked and grabbed his hand.

"I forgot you had to eat breakfast." He said sheepishly. I just laughed and him and thankfully he smile back. This would be a fun day.

**Ok remember…reviews make me update faster!! **

**Also if you are a private series fan, pm me please!**


	15. Hiatus

Ok guys,

I'm sorry to announce this to those who do review and appreciate my hard work, but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm not sure how long, but I just don't feel like you guys are enjoying the story anymore.

I work really hard on these chapters to only have a few people review.

I will update when I feel suitable

Teamcullen-08


	16. very sorry

**Hey guys! Ok, I'm soooo sorry for another authors note, but it's important. I have been re-reading With Love, and I really don't like the style that's it written in. No, I'm not deleting it, but I am going to edit the chapters to make it better and then re-post them. **

**It shouldn't take too long, but you will have to be patient with me ok. Not much will change in the chapters, but I will add more detail and stuff like that. Also, I really want to thank all of you who are reading this, because that means that you stuck with this story, and that means so much to me!!!**

**Thanks,**

**DeadlyPrecious**


End file.
